Behind the masks: Love's Flare
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Due to tradition,Kaho needs to hide her face & identity behind a mask.When someone sees behind her mask, they -he and her- have to be married on the right age.What if Len saw it? Will new romance bloom?Full summary inside.PLEASE TRY! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"**Behind the Masks: Love's Flare"**

**Full Summary:**

Due to tradition, Kahoko needs to hide her face and true identity behind a mask of black or white cloth. No guy that courted her ever saw her pretty face. Because due to their custom, if a guy saw her face without the mask accidentally—will have to vow to marry her at her age of 18. One day, Hinos have visitors and Kaho excused herself to use the bathroom but then that was the time, Len, one of their visitors, is roaming around the house. He opened the bathroom only to see the masked girl unmasked.

Now, he has to agree to marry her after few months from now on. Will this help in their situations? Will romance actually bloom?

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue:<strong>

"Kaho, dear." Mrs. Hino continued to shake her daughter awake from her so called _beauty sleep._

The crimson-head 17-year old girl slowly opened her golden eyes and blinked when she saw her mother sitting beside her in her bed shaking her awake—which is very rare.

Mrs. Helena Hino shook her head in disbelief. "I am here shaking you up awake to remind you that there will be visitors coming this morning for some sponsoring. You better get up because they are the Tsukimoris and Kajis." She paused and glanced at the white linen cloth –mask- on her daughter, Kahoko's, table. "You should put on that mask again, Kahoko. We don't want you being married young, do we?" she teased numbly.

Kahoko nodded as she sat up in her bed. "I will wear the mask as long as I need to, Mama… Don't worry. I won't let anyone see my face and true identity besides you, Papa, Oneechan and Oniichan." She vowed with a forced smile forming in her lips.

Mrs. Hino giggled and stood up. "I'll –we'll- be meeting you downstairs, Kahoko. Dress casually but, hide your face with your mask. Hide your hair and face." She reminded and bowed as she departed.

Kahoko watched as her brown-haired mother went out off her room and walked downstairs waiting for their incoming visitors. She sighed and took out casual yet, simple dress from her drawers and went to the bathroom to start dressing up and fixing herself.

After about half an hour, she put on her cream colored dress with lace on the back and designed with sparkling roses. A dress which is reach down one inch below the knee and put on her sandals and ponytailed her hair as she put on make-up which won't be revealed due from the mask she'll be wearing few minutes later.

She finished dressing up and fixing herself up and placed the mask in her head. The mask was curved fitly with her head. It is kind of thin but, surely, though, you have very clear eyes, and you won't be able to see her face-only the shadows of her eyes and the shape of her nose and lips. She frowned and stood up. "Time to go downstairs."

They're living in a modern way but, by their birthplace's location, they have to respect the tradition that the youngest or only daughter of the family of Hinos and more designated families should wear mask to hide who they really are.

She stepped out from her room and went downstairs formally. She nervously went to the downstairs where she heard voices laughing or chatting. She smiled and revealed herself from the shadows but, embarrassed by her mask.

"Oh, Kahoko." Mr. Karasuma Hino gasped as he saw her.

"Join us and introduce yourself my dear." Mrs. Hino offered.

Kahoko nodded and bowed keeping her voice loud enough. "Good morning. I'm so sorry for being late. I am most grateful for you visiting us here. I am Kahoko Hino—please to meet and see all of you." She greeted warmly.

Aoi Kaji, the golden haired stood up as a representative or substitutes of his father and bowed. "Good to see as well, Miss Kahoko."

Kaho giggled. "Aoi-kun….it has been awhile but, you still didn't accept my offer to you to call me Kaho instead."

Aoi smiled gently. "Kaho, then."

Kaho sat down beside her mother as the new comers stood up and bowed as well.

"I am Hamai Misa Tsukimori. Pleased to finally meet my best friend's youngest daughter." The pale blue haired lady introduced softly.

"I am pleased as well." Kaho responded with a smile.

The gentleman beside her introduced next. "I am Lloyd Tsukimori. Glad to see you."

Kahoko nodded in return.

The azure-head lad raised his head and met her gaze with a cold one. His eyes are golden-brown ones with dangerous look and his lips are curved into unwelcome smile. His brows are also burrowed together. "I am Len Tsukimori. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Kahoko stiffened and stuttered. "I am—Um, it's also my pleasure to-to meet the Tsukimoris' son."

His face was blank but then an unnoticeable smile formed in his lips as a response.

Why is my heart beating fast? Kahoko thought.

He sat down and sat still like nothing happened.

"So, we are gathered here to know who'll sponsor whose company. Right?" Aoi asked in a friendly way.

Kahoko nodded. "Certainly." she answered thought her voice's tone became quite different through the mask.

Aoi eyed her. "Looks like our little Kahoko is impatient today." He stated.

She flushed. "I'm not!"

Her Niichan chuckled. "She's always impatient so, do not be surprised Kaji." He joked.

"Hey!" Kaho protested.

"We _are _here for business aren't we?" Tsukimori Len reminded in a cold voice.

His tone brings chill in Kaho's spine. "Well, you could wait, can't you?" she snapped, her patience fading away.

He glared at her.

"Len, dear…" Misa Hamai giggled at her son's expression. "Forgive my son; he's kind of unused with these kinds of things. He's a little impatient and stoic as well." She apologized.

Her Neechan grinned. "Then, he and Kaho are soul mates." She teased.

_Soul mates…_

Her Mom and Dad exchanged sparkling glances as Mr. Tsukimori grinned at his wife.

Aoi cleared his throat. "So, shall we start the _true _business talk?" he suggested smiling mockingly.

Kahoko nodded as an agreement as she saw Tsukimori-kun eyeing her.

The talk started and continued for several minutes and oh dear! Kahoko and Len never agreed in anything! And that's the reason why Len left to roam around.

She abruptly stood up and Len stared outside at how graceful she moves. "May I excuse myself? I just need to go to the bathroom?" she asked but, Len couldn't here what she has said cause the windows are closed…and he convinced himself that he doesn't care.

-.-.-.-.-

Kahoko went upstairs and leaned on the bathroom's wall as her heart pounded hard. Se just kept thinking of that azure-haired guy since he revealed himself. Somehow, she's pissed and captivated at the same time by that guy named Tsukimori Len.

Looking around, Kahoko faced the mirror and took off her mask and fixed her face and hair.

While Len's roaming around upstairs looking at different sculptures and antiques, he decided to use the bathroom for awhile and when he found out its open; he went inside only to see a lass with crimson hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" he blurted out.

Kahoko gripped her mask.

"You—Are you Kahoko Hino?" he guessed taking several steps closer.

"No! Don't come any nearer! Now, you saw my secret! You'll tell it!" she growled.

Absently, he shook his head and took the mask in her hands. "So, this is your face…"

"I—I—" she stuttered.

The others came to the bathroom when they heard Kahoko shouting. Unfortunately, Aoi and the others saw her face as well. But…Len is the first.

"You-You saw it Len?" Mrs. Hino asked in shock.

Len nodded. "I did….I'm so sorry…I didn't—"

"I presume you know what your responsibility to her is." Mr. Hino muttered.

Len glanced at Kahoko. "…."

Aoi watched in astonishment. He thought, he'll see it first than his best friend. He thought he'll—

"You'll have to marry her when she already turned 18." Kahoko's brother answered.

Len gulped.

Hamai Misa bowed. "I'm sure, he'll agree."

Mr. Tsukimori nodded.

Kahoko's sister eyed him. "Will you do it?"

Len watched as Kahoko's golden eyes became agonized and hurtful. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I will do what I am obliged to do and marry Miss Kahoko Hino…few months from now." He vowed sealed by a kiss in her hand.

Kahoko stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Len looked up at her. "I have to…or your future will be ruined because of the stupid me."

_Dear God…I will marry the guy…The guy that I barely know._

"And to let you two know each other more…Kahoko and Len will live in one of Tsukimoris' states and start their life there together." Kahoko's dad declared.

Standing up, Len stared at Kahoko… _Shoot! This is getting worse!_

Worst, they said that they hate each other. Uh-oh, looks like this will be a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it~ Please do leave a review! I worked hard with this!**

**If you saw any mistakes, I beg for forgiveness because I really am tired now.**

**Thank you if you read made it as one of your favorites and reviewed!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FREQUENTLY!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"Remove your dress." He ordered.

Kahoko flushed. "W-what?"

"Remove your dress and change it to a normal one." He repeated without turning away. How is she supposed to change with him inside _their _room!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for being hiatus for so long! I know my reasons and excuses are unreasonable but I hope you still understand me. I am a student and need to have good grades to pass. Anyway, I'm so glad that my reviewers are so awesome. **

**Ok, here's my souvenir for my long vacation.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Behind the mask: Love's Flare"<strong>

_**Chapter Two:**_

Len sat on the couch as everything that just happened has made him fatigue than ever. He suddenly felt the urge to search for a knife and kill himself.

How could he be so stupid? To barge in inside the bathroom without knocking. Now, not only did he trouble his family, he also troubled the Hino's.

_Too much for being a prodigal son, Len Tsukimori. _He grunted mentally.

The couch he's in stirred because of someone who sat beside him. He blinked before looking up at whoever it was. He suddenly felt guilt when his eyes met golden ones. "Hino…" he mumbled.

She gasped and turned to him. He's not wearing her mask this time and he can now see her face fully. She has fair skin. Red hair which reaches her shoulder, golden eyes and reddish lips. Perfect feature. Yet, he seems to feel that she couldn't see what he can see. She doesn't know that she's beautiful.

But who is she inside?

He met a lot of lass who are beautiful outside but the opposite inside. Could this Kahoko Hino be the same?

He finally realized that they are actually staring at each other and for no reason, he felt embarrassed and turned away. "I hate being stared at."

She giggled. "Oh, really? As I remember correctly, you were staring at me as well earlier."

"Was I?" he chose to sound indifferent.

He could almost hear her smirk. "Yes. And, may I ask, am I that beautiful to be stared at for almost five minutes?" she inquired.

Somehow, that question made him amused than annoyed. "Oh, it isn't. I stared at you thinking that such a face like that _really _should be hidden behind a mask after all."

He was surprised when a pillow crashed him into the couch and stopped him from receiving enough oxygen. "Mmm, Hi, Mmmmm!"

He pushed her away and held her wrists and to his surprise, unexpectedly, she's laughing instead of being mad at him. He was expecting that she's angry at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "And, may I ask, is funny, Hino?" he asked with dangerous tone but she's oblivious about it.

She's crying because of too much laughing. "Your rudeness is so funny, Tsukimori-kun. I don't know why but the way you coldly look at me makes me laugh. Maybe, it's because I have never met someone with so much coldness like you do." She explained and catches her breath for too much gawking.

"To think that I am being funny when I'm so serious here." He muttered under his breath.

She giggled and he could see her cheerful and carefree expression. _Such face shouldn't be hidden. Such expression should be revealed to other people so that she might influence them to live their lives to the fullest and enjoy every moment of it. _

"Knock, knock." Someone chuckled and their parents appeared on the hallway infront of them.

He quickly released her hand as they parted few inches away from each other. It was too late when she realized that she's on the edge and fell on the floor. "Aiyaaa!" she gasped.

Everyone laughed except Len and that only response she got from falling down the couch is a disbelieving sigh.

"Ugh! Tsukimori Len!" she grumbled and threw a pillow at his face.

_Bull's eye!_

"Hino, that's the second time a pillow came flying right into my face." He mumbled and threw it back at her.

_Bam!_

"Ouch!" she growled and glared at him.

He simply ignored her, stood up and went to his parents. They were chuckling just now but then when Len approached them and talked, their expression changed. "But Len…"

"I will do it." He murmured and smiled a little then he glanced at her. "Just take care of her for now. I will be at the Tsukimori Temple tomorrow. Please help her pack and help her as well on the trip."

Hamai Misa giggled. "Looks like you are being caring when it comes to Miss Hino, Len."

He frowned. "I am not, Mother. I just couldn't take another risk."

"What?"

"If she falls and sprains herself, I will be obliged to help her. I think with all of you accompanying her, she will be fine." He clarified and took his coat. "I need to go to another errand I must accomplish. Please excuse me." He started going out of the living room and walked towards the door.

"Weird. For his age, shouldn't he be enjoying his life?" Aoi mumbled.

Sitting down in the floor, she watches Len strode away and for a reason she couldn't pinpoint, she immediately stood up and started chasing after him.

"Kaho—" Her mother started but she rapidly walked pass them and heard him go out the door.

* * *

><p>She lifted her skirt and ran after him. She could almost hear his footsteps on the snow. She heard the horses rumble upon seeing him. And he's already going inside the carriage. "WAIT!" She shouted which made him stop on his tracks.<p>

"Hino?" he frowned. "It's cold outside. For a lady like you, you must go inside immediately." He scolded.

She pouted. "Stop sounding like my father." She complained and placed her hands on her hips.

He cocked an eyebrow and went down on the white ground. "What is it you need me? I presume that your parents will get upset with you being outside at this time of day and with this kind of climate."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I will just go back inside once you grant what I want."

He blinked. "You could ask Kaji instead, couldn't you?"

_Why didn't I think of that?_

Her cheeks reddened and she felt herself being embarrassed but she stood her ground and stuck her tongue out. "I—"

Her eyes widened when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Her heart started thumping loudly and her cheeks reddened as red as her. She doesn't know if she should push him away or stay like this for awhile.

Her mind is telling her to push him away because he's being too close but her heart is telling her to let him. Let him wrap his arms around her and she should lean her head into his chest.

"Stay there and do not move." He whispered in her ear and she involuntarily closed her eyes when his warm breath touched her ear.

"Hino, are you alright?" He murmured, quite confused.

She smiled and nodded.

She felt something being placed on her face and she quickly opened her eyes. There's this familiar darkness she always needs to overcome everyday since she was a child. It's back on her face, her mask.

"W-Why?"

He sighed and pushed her away. "There were passerby and as I remember, you should cover you face with a mask until the day of your marriage….with me." The last part was reluctant.

She touched her mask. "Why do you have one of these?"

"Your mother gave me seven pieces of them for you to use when we started leaving on the temple." He explained and started climbing up the carriage. "W-WAIT!"

"What is it?" he sighed.

"I-I am your bride-to-be, I am your responsibility and you should grant my wishes!" she reminded him.

He stopped and turned towards her. "Your point? Will you just tell me your wish?" he hissed.

She gulped and faced him straightforward. "I want you to come with me in the temple."

"I will be—"

"RIGHT NOW." She interrupted.

He frowned. "What? But—"

She turned her back at him and pretended to be sobbing. "I couldn't believe it. You were really trying to run away like I suspected." She purposely cracked her voice.

He smacked her head which made her wince. "Idiot. You are the worst actress I ever met."

She glared at him. "You're the sternest guy I ever met."

"I got that comment from others many times already. I'm not surprised." He shrugged. "And no; I am going to an errand right now so—"

She grabbed the fistful of his coat. "Please. I don't want to be left alone in the temple after they help me settle there."

"You can ask them to—"

"No. I want to know who my future groom is. I want to know what is hidden behind your invisible mask of coldness." She muttered and looked straight to his eyes.

He looked away. "I hate stubborn girls—"

She flinched.

"But, I am obliged so, I guess I could make an exemption for you." He continued and smiled slightly at her direction.

It sent butterflies to her stomach. Made her heart pulse rumble. Made her brain go to different directions. And lastly, it made her feel special.

"Wait for me –no, us- here." Len instructed the horseman and went inside the mansion before her.

* * *

><p>She quickly kept the same pace as him and packed her luggage as he talked over their parents of what will happen from now on.<p>

"Kahoko, are you sure about this? Maybe there are other options to choose." Kaji murmured as he followed behind her.

She shrugged. "I am obliged."

"Maybe you can ask him to keep your secret and let it go." Kaji pushed.

She shook her head. "I cannot give Tsukimori-kun more troubles than he already has."

"But it was his fault." Kaji reasoned out.

She turned. "It wasn't. It was an accident and how stern he is, I know that he has his reasons and I will find them out." She defensed.

He looked away. "Fine, do what you want. But, remember when I say that I will not let this –you- go that easily." He muttered and left.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the temple –no, more like a BIG Mansion- and their parents quickly excused themselves when they arrived. "We must go now." They excused with mischievous smiles and quickly departed without even waiting for their replies.<p>

Len sighed and Kaho just laughed shakily. "Mother…" he grunted.

She blinked and turned to him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

He crossed his arms and examined the keys between his forefinger and thumb. "She only gave me one key for the bedrooms,"

"And?" she prompted.

He sighed. "This temple has seven bedrooms and each of them has its own key. Mom only gave me one which is for the master bedroom. That room has only one king size bed and as I remember she reminded me that we need to share everything here. Which means—"

"We need to sleep in the same bed?" she gasped.

He covered his ears. "No need to shout. And yes, we are going to share the same bed."

They awkwardly unpacked their things inside their golden –literally- and BIG room and there was no other sound except their breathing and the sounds they make while unpacking.

"Um…" she started.

He stood up and faced her. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Aren't you feeling uncomfortable with that dress of yours?"

She looked down at her thick dress and laughed shakily. "Kinda."

"Remove your dress." He ordered.

Kahoko flushed. "W-what?"

"Remove your dress and change it to a normal one." He repeated without turning away. How is she supposed to change with him inside _their _room!

She didn't move an inch.

"Go on." He ordered.

She threw a death glare at him but he only stayed staring at her.

"What?" he asked.

She pouted. "What what?"

"Just get changed already." He replied.

She stepped on his foot which made him jump. "OW! Why did you do that?" he grumbled and started taking off his shoes.

"Because you are being too unreasonable!" she snapped.

"How so?" he mumbled and removed his socks this time.

"You were telling me to change my clothes but you are still in here."

He frowned and stared at her like she's kind of an idiot. "I told you that, yes. But I didn't tell you to change in here; that's why there is something called as a bathroom, m'lady." He pointed out.

She suddenly blushed upon realizing that he is making fun of her misunderstanding and that made her even more upset than she already feels.

He stood up and fixed his shirt while she took a pillow and started running towards him. But, as usual for our number one klutz, Hino Kahoko, she tripped over her own sandals and became out of balance. "Iyaaaa!" she gasped and waited for an impact.

Instead she felt someone grab her and then when she opened her eyes, golden-brown ones were staring at her and she realized she's under Len Tsukimori.

And most importantly, why did his eyes drifted to her lips?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yahaaaa! I finally was able to update this story of mine! I almost felt you flaming me while I'm gone. –sigh- I am sorry and this is the token of my apology.**

**Please accept it.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW and I will surely update!**

**Sorry for errors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

He bowed and she smiled as a response. Which made his heart do gymnastics stunts even though he cannot see her face. He could only see her eyes. "I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Tsukimori's best friend. Nice meeting you."

She giggled. "I'm Kahoko Hino, nice meeting you as well."

He offered a hand and blushed. "I'm so pleased to meet such a fine lady. I know that behind that mask of yours is a pretty face." He complimented.

She blushed and took his offer. "Thank you very much."

They were hand-shaking for so long that Ryoutaro is feeling more…aware of her. He suddenly had this urge to—

A hard-covered book was slammed on his hand and he quickly pulled it away in pain. "Hands off." Len warned and went infront of Kahoko.

Ryoutaro raised an eyebrow. "Rare for you to go into action."

Len ruffled his hair and sighed. "Even though you are my best friend, I will warn you in advance. Back off, Kahoko Hino is my fiancée." He muttered with possessive tone which made Kaho's heart thump loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Behind the masks: Love's Flare"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>_

_She suddenly blushed upon realizing that he is making fun of her misunderstanding and that made her even more upset than she already feels._

_He stood up and fixed his shirt while she took a pillow and started running towards him. But, as usual for our number one klutz, Hino Kahoko, she tripped over her own sandals and became out of balance. "Iyaaaa!" she gasped and waited for an impact._

_Instead she felt someone grab her and then when she opened her eyes, golden-brown ones were staring at her and she realized she's under Len Tsukimori._

_And most importantly, why did his eyes drifted to her lips?_

There was a deafening silence which lasted for almost a minute and somehow disappointed, Len himself stood up and fixed himself. "I didn't know that I'm going to marry a very clumsy lady." He commented and removed the buttoning of his suit.

She stood up and faced him with glaring eyes. "Don't mumble things behind other people; it'll be better if you spit it on my face."

Len huffed and gazed at her. "I don't like saying so much harsh words towards ladies so, I am controlling myself."

"Are you kidding me? You're already controlling yourself at that point? Wow, how…interesting." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

He smirked and removed the buttoning of the last button of his suit and whatever she was about to say disappeared in the air as she stares at his chest. Is he working out? Why…why does he have such a god-like body and god-like handsome features?

_No offense but he doesn't look much like his parents. He is so unique and…captivating._

"…no…ino….Hino." Len shouted as he waved his hand infront of her face.

She snapped back in reality as she realizes that he's only few inches away from him. "Y-Yes?"

He frowned. "Are you feeling ill? Is there anything you need. I could get it for you. You look quite pale." Len queried and gently placed his palm on her forehead.

She involuntarily closed her eyes as she felt his palm's warmth against her skin. How could he be so cold and stern and yet could still be gentle and kind? For few hours, he changed a lot from earlier.

"You have a slight fever, I may say, but it's not too serious. You just need some rest. You must have been exposed to the cold outside too much that your body couldn't handle it anymore." He muttered and removed his hand. "You can sit on the bed first while I get some medicines."

She looked up at him and sighed. "Ne Tuskimori-kun."

He stopped dead on his tracks and turned a little. "What?"

The same cold mask is on his face and he has such unreadable eyes.

She blinked. "Who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wha-?"

"Earlier in Hino's—you were like a wolf. Loner, trying to separate yourselves from others. Trying to avoid interacting. And you are avoiding people. Acting cold as an ice cube. Saying harsh things so others look at you badly and stop trying to communicate with you. Then, just few moments ago—you were like the opposite of your façade. You were gentle. Trying to not hurt me with harsh words. Doing what seems to be right. Starting a conversation to make me comfortable. Who are you between the two?"

Speechless for knowing a lot, Len gulped and turned away. "Your fever might get worse if I don't act upon it now. Let us leave this topic—"

"Is that cold personality of yours…could it be that…that is a façade? A mask you are holding in place? And the gentle side of you, you are hiding it in the shadows. Trying hard to push it away. Trying hard to eliminate it….Why? Why do you need to do such a painful thing?"

Len, faced her and looked at her with cold stare. "Please give me a break. Many things already happened and you trying to ruin my privacy could make my mood worse than ever. Mayhap, someday I would tell you the whole story behind it."

"So, I'm right?" she urged.

He shrugged and walked away towards another room with bothering to answer her.

She sighed again. "Damn him." She cursed and lay down on the bed.

Kaho stared at the ceiling and deep slumber started to invade her senses.

* * *

><p>After almost ten minutes of unpacking things inside the bathroom and taking out the things needed, Len went out of the bathroom and headed directly back to their room.<p>

He stopped, astounded, on his tracks as he saw the crimson-head girl he was just talking with earlier has now fallen asleep on their bed.

His cheeks heated as he registered the term: their bed.

Why do things need to end up on this situation? Why did fate let them meet each other? And how can a crimson-head who is the total opposite of him, could know the truth about him? Is it right to agree to marry her?

* * *

><p><em>-'He' raised her head and smiled. "Ready?"<em>

"_No. Please no….Let me go."_

'_He' lowered his head and savored her._

_All she could do is cry as his hands tortured her. How could she fight if she's tied?_

'_He' smirked and ruffled her hair. "The true game starts now…" he whispered and something she values the most was taken from her. Taken by 'him'.- _**KAHOKO'S MEMORIES**

* * *

><p>"Nooo….Please, let me go. No more….Please, I'm begging you. Stop it! STOP! PLE—" With fast heart beats, Len shook Kahoko awake and her eyes opened with terrified expression. "T-Tsukimori-kun…" she greeted with a shaky laugh.<p>

Len frowned. "What kind of dream was that?" he mumbled.

Kaho gulped, which is obvious, before answering, "I-I cannot remember it anymore." She lied poorly.

"That couldn't be. It was just few moments ago and now, you already forgot it?" Len commented, sternly.

She stood up and smiled fakely before changing the topic, "E-er, um…"

Len could see hesitation with her eyes and he let go of the topic. "Fine, forget it. It is none of my business, anyway." He mumbled and walked towards where he placed the medicines and a bucket with two towels.

Kahoko turned. "No, that's—"

He's already too occupied with his work that he didn't hear her. She could stare at him now even how much she wants. Even while he's facing her with his back, it's like she could still see his face.

Those eyes which hold secrets and mystery. Those eyes which smile at her in a different way.

Their start is just beginning and she's already feeling uneasy.

"Hino?" She blinked when she realized that he's already infront of her.

She involuntarily stepped backward and tripped. He caught her wrist and stood her up. With fast instincts, she slapped his hand away.

There is this unwelcome silence again which is becoming more and more familiar to both of them.

She looked up and was about to apologize but he suddenly placed the wet towel on her forehead. "Ohh, cold!" she gasped and flinched.

"That's better than just wet cloth." Len stated and handed her, her medicine and a glass of water.

She reluctantly accepted it and took the medicine he offered. He took the glass and put it back on their bed side table. His colder attitude made her down. "Tsukimori-kun—"

"Tomorrow, a friend of mine is going to visit to give me reports about the errand I passed onto him. Please mask your face." Len interrupted and faced her again.

There's no sign of madness or disappointment on his face. Just the usual expression and Kaho sighed in relief.

"And what does that sigh mean?" Len demanded and crossed his arms.

She sat on the bed and kept the towel on her forehead in its place. "Oh, nothing."

"Are you laughing at me because I said 'friend of mine'?" he protested like an angry child.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You said the word: 'friend'? I didn't hear it, because I heard the word enemy instead."

He arched an eyebrow. "And what do you mean with that statement, hn?"

She grinned. "I just couldn't believe that you have any friends." She teased.

He didn't respond.

"I…I'm sorry." She stuttered and looked at the ground.

"Hn. It's fine. Besides…" he paused and she felt the urge to raise her head. Her eyes widened when his lips formed a warm smile. "I wasn't the one who urged to be his friend. I was just surprised that one day, he already calls me his best friend even though I am so cold and stern towards him." He added and it made her smile as well with his glad tone.

She smiled sweetly. "Do not let go of him. There are very few people who will accept you for who you are and he's one of those few. Both you and him are lucky to have each other!"

He glanced at her and she stared back at him for awhile before smiling dumbly. His cheeks heated and he looked away. Her innocent smile has made his heart jump once again.

_Damn that innocent smile._

"Move aside, I'm going to sleep. It's late already." He commanded.

She didn't move and grinned. "No way."

"Hino." He muttered with a warning look.

She grinned wider. "Nuh-uh."

He sighed. "What do I need to do so I could already sleep?"

"You need to listen to my terms first!"

He sighed, bored. "Fine, what are they?"

"You should never cross this pillow—" she placed a pillow at the center to separate the two spaces. "—No touching! Then, we should share with the blanket! And lastly, I want to sleep with the lights open!" she enumerated.

"Is that all?" he queried.

Kaho nodded, smiling widely. "Yep! Now you may sleep, monsieur." She moved to the right side as Len slid into the left side of the bed.

"Too bright." Len grunted.

"Uh-uh, no complaining." Kaho scolded and covered herself with their thick blanket.

Len sighed and covered his face with a reserved pillow.

* * *

><p>He's already reaching the dream world when he heard his name being called. "Tsukimori-kun?"<p>

He half-opened his right eye and glanced towards Kaho. "What is it, this time?"

She laughed shakily. "I-I was just wondering if i-it's alright if we close the spare windows…."

He opened both of his eyes now and looked at her. Her face is terrified and scared and she was quite shaking. Not from cold.

"Scared?" he teased.

She pouted. "O-Of course not!" she protested.

"Ok then, goodnight." He retorted and faced the opposite direction.

"C-Chotto, Tsukimori-kun!"

He heavily sighed and faced her once again. "It'll be too warm if we close the windows, Hino." He stated.

"But…"

Thinking deeply, his mind caught –literally- an idea from somewhere.

Kahoko was too astounded to react more than she already did when he did that thing she never expected. He took hold of her hand and intertwined their hands with a firm grasp.

"Better?"

His hand's warmth is transferring into her hand and she finally felt secured. "I…Y-Yes…" she stammered.

"Now, can we please go to sleep?" Len demanded.

"Fine." She grumbled and pouted.

After awhile of staring at the ceiling, she looked back at her bedmate's face. He's already quietly snoring and roaming around the dream land. His face was very different from the way he looks when alive –I mean, awake- He looks like an angel when sleeping. An angel that couldn't even hurt you. While he's the opposite when awake, he could stab your heart with his blunt words and she hates the way he teases her.

Her hand moved on its own and caressed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Tsukimori-kun." She murmured.

* * *

><p><em>-'She' laughed as 'she' pointed 'her' knife on his mother's neck. "Now, it's your mother turn." 'She' mumbled.<em>

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled and tried to stop 'her' but it was too late._

_Beneath his feet is a pool of blood. _

"_Wait for me. After six years, you will be forever mine, Len. Mine alone." 'She' threatened and smiled slyly then laughed like a maniac.- _**LEN'S MEMORIES**

_He covered his ears and couldn't stop his tears. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled hysterically._

* * *

><p>Len awakened, sweating and panting, with something heavy and warm on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes.<p>

_Why is it so cold?_

He blinked and realized that he has not even a part of the blanket anymore and when he was about to search for his bedmate culprit, he gulped upon seeing the girl with crimson hair on his chest. Sleeping like she's hugging a big teddy bear. In short, like a kid.

"Geez." He mumbled and tried to move. "Ugh."

He tilted his head and stared at her face. How could something so cheerful, energetic and clumsy live lie there are no problems in the world? He suddenly felt envious of her. He raised his hand and rubbed her hair like she's some kind of animal which wants to be loved. "Smooth," he whispered to himself.

While staring at her sleeping figure, sleep overtook him again.

* * *

><p>Kaho awoke with full of energy and warmness.<p>

She looked at the solid yet warm figure she's leaning at and gasped upon seeing Len beneath her. "Kyaa!" she rasped and sat down immediately. He was still holding her hand and she felt very pleased with the feeling.

He sneezed in his deep slumber and she felt guilty. He wasn't able to sleep well because of her.

She covered him with the blanket then secretly kissed his forehead before quietly went out of bed and fixed herself.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour passed and Len was still sleeping so Kaho decided to wander around the temple.<p>

The doorbell rang and there were several knoks on the door.

_Who could that be?_

"_Tomorrow, a friend of mine is going to visit to give me reports about the errand I passed onto him. Please mask your face."_

She panicked and took her mask while tripping over and over again all around the place.

She composed herself and opened the door.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Kaho greeted to the green-head guy infront of her. _Wow, he's tall. _He has brown eyes and good built body.

He bowed and she smiled as a response. Which made his heart do gymnastics stunts even though he cannot see her face. He could only see her eyes. "I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Tsukimori's best friend. Nice meeting you."

She giggled. "I'm Kahoko Hino, nice meeting you as well."

He offered a hand and blushed. "I'm so pleased to meet such a fine lady. I know that behind that mask of yours is a pretty face." He complimented.

She blushed and took his offer. "Thank you very much."

They were hand-shaking for so long that Ryoutaro is feeling more…aware of her. He suddenly had this urge to—

A hard-covered book was slammed on his hand and he quickly pulled it away in pain. "Hands off." Len warned and went infront of Kahoko.

Ryoutaro raised an eyebrow. "Rare for you to go into action."

Len ruffled his hair and sighed. "Even though you are my best friend, I will warn you in advance. Back off, Kahoko Hino is my fiancée." He muttered with possessive tone which made Kaho's heart thump loudly.

Ryoutaro raised both of his hands. "Sorry. Calm down, Len."

Len sighed and raised an eyebrow. "So, where is the thing I asked you to bring?"

He earned a smack on his head which had a loud bang which astounded Ryoutaro making his jaw drop. Kahoko just smacked Len's head. "Such manners! Be a little polite, Tsukimori-kun!" she protested.

Len stood upright, rubbing his head. "Ow, that hurts you know."

Ryou couldn't help laughing anymore. He almost wants to lay on the snow and roll on it from so much laughter. "Now I know why she became your fiancée! Nice action, Hino-san!" He made a thumbs up and this time he was the one who earned another smack on the hand with Len's hard-covered book.

If you are wondering where that book cam from…..

I also have no idea.

"Fine, come in." Len urged with the least enthusiasm you could write on the Guinness Book of Record with the name: The least enthusiast of all: Len Tsukimori.

* * *

><p>Ryou sat on the dining room as Kaho went directly on the kitchen. Len sat across Tsuchiura.<p>

"Found anything yet?" Len mumbled.

Ryou shook his head. "None yet."

Len sighed. "I see. So the case is still not solved."

"Yeah for six years, still no clues."

Len rested his head on the headrest. "I'm tired."

"Don't push yourself to the limit."

"Stop sounding like my girlfriend, it gives me creeps." Len pretended to look disgusted.

Ryou made a flying kiss. "Oh dear, don't be shy."

Len frowned. "Cut. That. Out."

"Oh darling, no one can see—come on kiss me." Ryou stood up and clung to Len as he continued to tease him. "Come on, Len. Can't I seduce you? Want me to get naked here?"

"RYOUTARO!" Len protested.

"Aw, don't be shy, honey. Come on…just one kiss?"

There was a loud _Thud _and they were surprised to see Kahoko jaw-hanged at them. "No! Miss Hino, I was just kidding!" Ryou defensed.

Kaho looked away. "To think Tsukimori-kun will choose you over me. I admit my defeat."

"NO! I'm a pure man! I was only faking that!"

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Len muttered to himself.

Kaho placed the tray of food in the table. "I will just leave your snacks here. Please continue whatever you are doing; I won't disturb you anymore." She turned to her heels.

"NO! MISS HINO, LISTEN TO ME!" Ryou begged.

Len couldn't help smiling from the epic scene infront of him.

* * *

><p>Not aware….two persons are watching both Kahoko and Len outside. Two persons who will ruin their starting life.<p>

"Oh, found you at last, my dear Len. It's already time for you to be mine forever." 'She' mumbled and licked 'her' lips.

"Oh my, Kahoko. You've grown a lot. It makes me hungry again. Wants me to have a second round…Just wait then." 'He' murmured and smiled.

'They' joined hands. "Let us start the fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's with those memories and who are those 'she' and 'he'? **

**Let's find out in the next chapters!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW!**

**Love you all. **

**-LFMH021**

**No sneak peek for now. Sorry.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"**Behind the mask: Love's Flare"**

_**Chapter Four:**_

"I need to leave now. I still have other errands to attend to. It's nice meeting you, Hino-san." Ryoutaro bade and bowed.

Kaho curtsied. "It's also my pleasure to meet my fiance's best friend. You're always welcome to come back and visit." She offered.

Ryoutaro smiled widely. "That would be great; I sha—" he was cut off upon shivering with Len's glaring eyes on him. He gulped. "I—Uh, gonna leave now Len." He stuttered.

Len crossed his arms and sighed. "Just tell me immediately if you have any news about her." Len replied with serious tone.

Ryoutaro repaid him with a serious answer, "Got that cover, boss." He responded and saluted.

Len frowned and pushed his best friend outside the door. "Fine, fine. Leave now!"

"Sayonara, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko bade as Len closed the front door.

She giggled behind the mask and faced Len. "You have a unique best friend. Never expected someone like him to be a close friend of yours." She commented.

Len shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"But that doesn't mean that you need to be embarrassed about your differences. Being different with each other makes a friendship lasting." Kaho added and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Len stared at her for awhile before walking near where she is.<p>

Kaho gulped but stopped herself from taking a step backward. "T-Tsukimori-kun?"

He gently removed her mask and tossed it in the nearest couch. "I'm exhausted."

Kaho raised an eyebrow. "And why would I care about that?"

He just sighed in exasperation before pushing her onto the sofa. She lost her balance and fell on the couch butt first. "T-Tsuki—"

She was speechless when she felt Len lay on her lap. "I'm emotionally and physically tired. It's like I would give up soon." He mumbled and gripped the pillow beside his head.

She just stared at him. A guy with such an attitude and personality—giving up? A guy like him who never shows his weakness is tired? Inside and out? Who would have thought that she, herself, would witness him being this vulnerable?

Her mind suddenly gripped onto the words he just uttered. "Give up? About what?"

He looked at the ceiling for few second then covered his eyes with his arm. "About what, huh…" he mumbled and she just remained quiet. "Hino."

She stiffened. "Y-Yes?"

He peeked on her face with his ice-cold gaze which made her frozen as a statue. "Have you ever kept a big secret?"

The question caught her off guard and her throat dried. "I…"

"Have you?" Len repeated before covering his eyes once again.

Sighing in relief upon his eyes being covered once again, she gulped and answered silently, "Yes. I have and I still do."

There was this tense silence and she suddenly wondered why he asked such an…odd question. Does he know her secret?

Len narrowed his eyes with Kaho's answer and sighed.

"Still do…" he echoed and clenched his fist.

His was taken aback when Kaho took his free and clenched fist and opened each stiffening finger one by one. "How about you?" she queried.

He gulped and absorbed the warmth of her hands surrounding his fist and closed his eyes. "I still do." He repeated.

"I would love to know it." Kaho mumbled.

Len sat up and pulled his hand away gently. "That might be impossible." He answered then walked towards the bookshelves to distract his mind from recalling his dark past.

"But…why?" she whispered.

Len took a music book and turned to her. "If I ask you to tell me your secret, will you?" he retorted with cold tone.

Her eyes widened and her head slowly bowed down.

Len frowned and turned back in searching for more books to read. "I thought so. You see, even you, yourself, won't tell your secret to me. It would be unfair if I will tell mine besides I—"

"I will tell you the truth." Kaho uttered full of confidence.

* * *

><p>His hand froze and hi eyes gradually diverted towards her. Looking through her eyes if ever she is lying.<p>

She confidently stared back at him yet he could see hesitation with her golden orbs. "You're unsure, aren't you?" Len responded.

"I…I am. But if saying my secret will make you open up then, I would gladly do so." She replied.

Len looked down and shook his head. "There's no need, Hino."

"Then, would you tell it to me now?"

Len inspected her expression and saw curiosity, anxiety and…a bit of excitement.

Like a kid which is mostly teased by other kids.

He turned his back on her and smirked. "No way."

He could almost hear her pout. "Aw. Come on, Tsukimori-kun…"

He shook his head and opened a book as he covered his face with it. "No."

"Tsukimori-kun!" she protested, stood up and pulled the book away.

Flexible as he is, he quickly opened a new one and replaced the old one in covering his face. "N-o."

She pulled it away and he repeated the same technique.

Her nose flaring, she took all the books in his hands and tossed it on the floor.

Just a second after she did that, he quickly turned and strode to their room.

"Waah! Tsukimori-kun! Come back here!"

"Leave me alone." He retorted but she could hear amusement in his voice.

"You're making fun of me, aren't me?"

"Oh, isn't it quite obvious?" Len replied and went to the other stairs to go downstairs right after the time Kaho caught up with him.

"Uwaa! Tsukimori-kun!" she grunted and barely caught up with him.

While going down the stairs—Len arrived downstairs and sighed. "Never thought my fiancée is a slowpoke."

She frowned and stopped in the middle before removing her formal shoes then lifted her skirt. "Why you-!"

Len sighed again before strolling towards the other side of the house.

"Tsukimori-ku—" she started but gasped upon realizing that there was few steps downwards before arriving on the other side. "Kyah!"

She felt impact but not as hard as she expected but on something both quite hard but also warm and gentle.

She raised her head and blushed as her eyes met golden-brown ones. "You aren't just slow, you are laso reckless, careless, stubborn and clumsy."

Her reaction turned to madness upon hearing his blunt and stern words. "Oh, thank you. Didn't know you are that blunt, stern, cold, snob and such a bully." She retorted and stood up.

Grabbing the opportunity while Kaho was fixing her skirt, Len escaped towards the garden.

"Now, would you tell me your se— Tsukimori-kun? Ugh!" she grumbled and looked for her fiancé-to-be. Again. "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>Panting, she went to the garden and saw him standing in a corner. "You, I'm really going to—"she was cut off with the expression he has while staring on the flower, Forget-Me-Not. "Tsu—"<p>

"A withered rose beside a Forget-Me-Not…Such a coincidence to happen." He mumbled and picked the withered rose. "Caught up with me, huh?" he mumbled and let the petals of the crashed rose fly.

She stood frozen at where she is while staring at Len. His mysteriousness captivates her and somehow…the way his eyes darken makes her more mesmerize. It's like he's keeping the darkest past among all the people in this world yet this secret past makes him stronger even though it still haunts him. He's unique. A guy who intrigues and intimidates her. Someone who knows and sees the true her without removing the mask she often wears. A responsible, cold-hearted, blunt and a bully thus, he knows his limit, he is kind-hearted inside, gentle, appreciative, and many more. A guy who is hard to find.

"Hino." He called out and pinched her cheek.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" she complained.

His lips formed a crooked smile. "Because you're in daze. What else am I to do? Oh, throw w bucket of water on your face? Hn, that would be wonderful."

She glared at him which made him shook his head while smirking. Such a careless expression.

"I'm going to run an errand." He suddenly uttered and all the childishness between them vanished and turned into something more serious.

_The busy-body Len Tsukimori reaapeared. _She thought. "Errand? Where to?"

Len turned around. "To town. I need to meet somebody."

_Meet somebody._

* * *

><p>"Could I come along?" she requested.<p>

He stopped dead on his tracks. "Did just I hear you right?"

She huffed. "Excuse me but I actually can still get out of the house even though I wear a mask."

Len stared at her.

She frowned. "Or are you embarrassed to go out into the crowd with a fiancé who's wearing a mask. Yes, I know, that would really be emba—"

She was cut off when he smiled and it reached his eyes. "Why would I think such? _I _thought _you _do not want to go out into the crowd because you're marrying someone like me."

"Why would I—Tsukimori-kun, I will never ever believe any rumors about you being the coldest man on earth. Or you were being stern on someone outside this house. Even you really did do those—it doesn't matter because I know, myself, that you only tell the truth. Your mouth just couldn't be stopped from being too honest combined with your usual stern and cold tone. They just don't know who you really are."

Len tilted his to a side and licked his lips, examining if she's telling the truth. . She suddenly blushed with his actions. "C-cute…" she whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing, let's go. I'm going to buy a container of oolong tea as well since we don't have any. Would it be alright if I buy some things needed?" she questioned and masked her face and tied her hair.

"Let me do that." Len offered when she couldn't pin her hair properly.

"Oh…I'm sorry for the trouble." She stammered.

He went behind her and pinned her hair.

"You seem quite knowledgeable about this. Do you have a sister?" she blurted out.

There was this silence and she regretted asking such an awkward question. "I-I'm sorry for—"

"I did." He murmured.

"Did?" she echoed.

"She's missing," he mumbled. "For about ten or more years now."

He turned her around and lifted her mask, knowing that because of his answer she's…

"Why are you crying?" he sighed.

She shook her head and sniffed. "This is so embarrassing. I shouldn't *sniff* cry *sniff* like this. It's *sniff* so unlady- *sniff* like. But, *sniff* it's just that… *sniff*…"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "It's alright, Hino."

She shook her head, protesting. "It isn't. I always *sniff* ask you *sniff* question that makes *sniff* you remember *sniff* that past…I…"

Composure slipping away, and weakness showing: Len hates seeing girls/women crying; he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "It _is _alright now. I'm healed."

She started to calm down.

"Now, smile." He ordered with his usual cold tone.

She giggled. "Hai!"

"Now, let's go or else we'll arrive town at sunset."

"Are you blaming me?" she pouted.

"No. Just accusing you!"

"Hmph!" she huffed and squeezed his hand because she felt that he would pull it away. "Hold it or else I'll get lost."

"We're not even at the town yet."

She looked away, hiding her reddened cheeks. "J-Just hold it. It's not like it's a very big deal right? Besides, I'm still unfamiliar with this mansion of yours. If I get lost, you're dead."

"Fine." He surrendered but deep inside, he's grateful for her offer. Grateful for the heat of her hand that is slowly surrounding him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boring isn't it?**

**Don't worry, the next one will be a little more interesting, I think.**

**Kidding, of course I will make it more interesting but 'they' won't appear yet. I will make the other characters appear first. **

**HINT: 'They' are part of the LCDO Family. Won't tell who. Just wait.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION AND ENCOURAGEMENT. **

**I am sorry for not updating often, we had our Periodical Exams and NCAE so I was quite busy.**

**But, here it is.**

**I will give a sneak peek this time.**

** Devilish Dream: Lin in "Love and Hate Collide" is actually my crush. Will say his name on PM.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEAK PEEK:<strong>_

"Oh, Tsukimori Len appearing in town. What brings you here?" someone named Yuuyi, a guy Len fought with before, queried just after they passed his store.

Len squeezed Kaho's hand. "What do you want?"

"Hm, revenge, maybe." He mumbled and snapped his fingers. After few moments, about ten guys appeared beside and behind him. More like his followers.

"You coward. Calling out others to help you." Len accused.

Yuuyi smirked. "Fighting and revenge do not have rules, Tsukimori. Besides, I think you would be able to fight them all anyway and win."

Len narrowed his eyes. "Can you just take avenge after I take this girl back home."

"Oh, who is she? Your lover? Nice. What if I make her taste my anger at you as well."

He was about to grab Kaho's arm but Len placed her behind him. "T-Tsukimori-kun.." she whispered.

"Do not move. I will protect you." He replied.

"But—" she started.

"Get them!" Yuuyi ordered.

She gasped just after the guys moved and closed her eyes but two arms wrapped her and when she opened her eyes. Len was protecting her with his body. "T-Tsukimori-kun!"

"D-Don't move. S-Stay there." He stuttered and winced.

_BANG!_

"Ah!" Len groaned and clenched his teeth.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a long sneak peek and expect a romantic chapter after this. REVIEW, OK?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"**Behind the mask: Love's Flare"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>_

Kaho yawned as their carriage continued on their trip.

"You could sleep." Tsukimori offered.

_Oh, that's so sweet of him to—_

"At least when you're asleep—it will become more silent." He added and flipped his book to the next page.

She punched his arm. "You meanie!" Kaho grunted. "I won't sleep then."

"Do what pleases you." He retorted and flipped another page.

She peeked on whatever page he's already at. "What are you reading?"

"Book." He replied.

_Ugh, this guy…_

"What I was: 'what's the title of the book you are currently reading'?" she clarified.

He smirked. "For a lady like you…You should know this book. It's quite popular last 18th century." He mumbled.

Kaho pouted. "Well, I'm so sorry for being an arrogant lady."

"I didn't say that you're arrogant. What I want to say is that you should probably heard about it because it's quite popular before and until now." He responded and closed it.

She crossed my arms. "Whatever. I'm not listening to your bluntness anymore."

"The title is Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare—"

She lightened up like a child seeing a lollipop as free. "Oh, I know that! I read that before!"

"Then, just like what I've already said, you have heard it before."

Kaho giggled. "Sorry about that."

"I'm used to it now."

I frowned. "And what do you mean with that?" she grumbled and glared at him.

He looked outside the window. "Nothing."

_Is he smiling and making fun of me?! Ugh, Len Tsukimori!_

* * *

><p>They arrived at town after almost an hour of journey and asked Mr. Nakaharu, the one who drived the carriage, to come back after two hours at exactly where he set us down. After the instruction, he then left and Len and Kaho started with the errand he was talking about.<p>

"The person I'll meet won't arrive until after an hour." Len uttered and re-closed his opening gloves.

"Then…" she mumbled hesitantly.

He glanced at her. "Is there any place you want to go to right now?" he asked.

She blinked. "What happened with Len Tsukimori?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Len Tsukimori never cares about anyone but himself." Kaho stated with a grin.

"Well, what's the matter if I care for you? Can't I make an exemption?" he whispered under his breath.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I said: 'Well, be grateful I still haven't left you here.'" He replied and walked away.

"Waah! Tsukimori-kun! You meanie! Wait for me!" Kaho complained and held onto his arm. "Ne, Tsukimori-kun…" she called out. "Will it be alright if I hold onto your hand?"

"Being afraid of being lost is not a bad thing." He replied which she took as a: 'yes'.

She intertwined their hands. "Can I took around?" she requested using her puppy eyes.

"I don't fall with your puppy eyes. Do what you want; just don't run like a kid." He replied with a cold tone.

She huffed. _No one can overcome my puppy eyes and say no with my requests…_

"Ok then, I want to try the pastries on that shop." Kaho pointed at the pastry with the name: _Angel's Dreams Pastries. _Before he could even reply, she dragged him with her hand and went in.

"Mmmm, delicious." Kaho moaned as she took another spoon of the strawberry tart she ordered.

Len sipped his coffee as he watched Kaho eating childishly. "Do you like eating sweet pastries?"

She blinked and smiled sweetly. "Yes. They said that sweets make people happy. I love sweets because they remove stress and make me really happy. Especially when I encounter problems, I solve them with pastries." She replied.

" Maybe that is why your mother said that you like eating sweets too much that one day all of your pudding vanished." Len replied and sipped his coffee again.

Her eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. "Mom said that?! How embarrassing."

"That's how we were when we were still kids. Things we didn't wrong, we do without any reason to do so. Sometimes, I wish that's how my life is until now." Len mumbled.

Kaho saw the same loneliness in his eyes earlier and took a spoonful of her tart before placing it inside Len's mouth.

Len chewed it before swallowing. "What was that for?"

"Didn't I say that sweets make people happy? So I tried making you happy with it."

"I _was _happy." Len countered.

Kaho frowned. "You're lying. You're sad and I hate it."

Len sat speechless then smiled to himself. "Fine, fine, I'll stop making that face; just don't put another spoonful of that tart in my mouth. The sweet taste doesn't fit the black coffee I am drinking." Len surrendered.

She saluted. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

* * *

><p>They roamed around town and Kaho earned some stares with her mask but she didn't care. She is holding hands with Len as they look every shop they pass by. Some girls stared in awe at Len especially with his exceptionally good looks and nice build. The wind blew; his hair was blown so he arranged it. The staring girls almost melted with the action.<p>

She didn't know what but she suddenly had the urge to squeeze his hand and pull him away.

"W-What is it?" Len asked, confused.

She shrugged. "It's nothing." She replied and stopped on her tracks. "Wow, so beautiful…" she whispered and stared on the thing through the window.

Len, quite curious, also looked on what is beyond the glass. It's a red violin, glossy and obviously new.

"Since I was young I dreamed on learning and playing the violin. But I think it's already hopeless now." She sighed. "Let's go."

"I could teach you." Len suddenly said.

She turned. "Huh?!"

"I have one at our house and I play it. I already entertained many people using it. I could teach you how to play the violin if you want." Len explained.

"B-But…even though you are offering me lessons…I don't have the money to buy—"

"Did you forget who we are especially who I am?" Len interfered and dragged her inside the musical instruments' shop. "Excuse us,"

"Yes?"

"I would like to buy the red violin displayed outside." Len requested.

"Sure do. You can try it before taking it."

They did as they were told and Len approved of it then paid for it.

They went out and let Kaho hold her new belonging. "Anou…Tsukimori-kun…" she whispered.

He glanced at her sideways. "Hn?"

She stood on her toes and pecked on his cheek. "Thank you."

Len huffed. "H-Hn,"

* * *

><p>"Kahoko, are you sure you want to come this way?" Len asked for the third time as they walk the deserted part of the town.<p>

"Yes. What I heard is that there's a very good shop of books on this direction. There's a book I want to buy." She replied and pulled him.

Len sighed. "But, Hino…this place is…"

Len heard a rustle and stopped, pulling Kaho into a stop as well.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Shhh!" he shushed.

"Oh, Tsukimori Len appearing in town. What brings you here?" someone named Yuuyi, a guy Len fought with before, queried just after they passed his store.

Len squeezed Kaho's hand. "What do you want?"

"Hm, revenge, maybe." He mumbled and snapped his fingers. After few moments, about ten guys appeared beside and behind him. More like his followers.

"You coward. Calling out others to help you." Len accused.

Yuuyi smirked. "Fighting and revenge do not have rules, Tsukimori. Besides, I think you would be able to fight them all anyway and win."

Len narrowed his eyes. "Can you just take avenge after I take this girl back home."

"Oh, who is she? Your lover? Nice. What if I make her taste my anger at you as well."

He was about to grab Kaho's arm but Len placed her behind him. "T-Tsukimori-kun.." she whispered.

"Do not move. I will protect you." He replied.

"But—" she started.

"Get them!" Yuuyi ordered.

She gasped just after the guys moved and closed her eyes but two arms wrapped her and when she opened her eyes. Len was protecting her with his body. "T-Tsukimori-kun!"

"D-Don't move. S-Stay there." He stuttered and winced.

_BANG!_

"Ah!" Len groaned and clenched his teeth.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she cried.

The one called Yuuyi with his followers continued to hit Len on his back as Len continued protecting her.

"Tsukimori-kun, leave me be. Fight back." She sobbed and tried to pull him away from her so he can fight back.

He opened his closed eyes. "No. I will protect you."

"But—"

_BANG!_

"Ahhh!" Len groaned and fell beside her in pain.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she gasped and held his head on her lap. His head is bleeding. So is his back. Tears started pouring out of his eyes.

Yuuyi laughed. "That's what you get for being too full of yourself."

Kaho held Len's body protectively between her arms. "You cowards! One against all of you! In any prospective, it's unfair! You all are bastards!" she yelled and glared at them.

"Why you—"

* * *

><p>"Stop that." A confident voice ordered and when she looked behind her, there stands a violet and red-orange haired men. Both guys ready to confront the ones attacking them. "You are causing trouble again? Get out of here or else we'll call the police again."<p>

Yuuyi with the others cursed and ran away.

"Are you two alright?" The violet haired guy with tobacco asked.

She sniffed. "T-Tsukimori-kun…"

The guy with glasses examined Len's head. "He's bleeding too much that he might lose a lot of blood. We should bring him to the nearest medical center." He instructed.

"I'll carry him. Take care of the girl." The guy with tobacco ordered and carefully lifted Len.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Waiting outside while Len is inside the operating room makes Kahoko irritated and more worried.<p>

"Hino-san!" She heard Tsuchiura called out.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun…"

He sighed. "Thank goodness you're alright. How's Len?"

She couldn't answer because even she wants that question to be answered.

"I see." He mumbled and sat beside her. "Let me tell you the truth. When Len was still about the age of 12 or 13, the same year I met him, he is the rebel type. Always here and there, always fighting with anyone he's pissed at. He is uncontrollable. He hated people and pushed himself away and the result was that he fought almost everyone in town. He's known as: The Cold Fighter. But, one day, something happened that changed him."

"What is that event?" Kaho prompted.

Ryoutaro shook his head. "That's not something I could answer. You should ask that to Len. Surely, someday he'll tell the whole story to you." He answered and waited quietly as everyone fell silent.

After almost two hours of waiting, the door opened and the doctor in charge of Len came out with a sigh of relief. "Are anyone of you his family?" she asked.

"Just an acquaintance." Both the tobacco and glasses guy answered.

"Best friend." Ryoutaro answered confidently.

"I am his fiancée." Kaho replied standing up. "And although you say that I am not a family, I will volunteer to be his guardian."

The doctor smiled. "I understand…Then Miss…"

"Hino Kahoko." She filled.

"Miss Hino, come with me." The doctor offered and walked towards the Private Room for those who just finished their operation.

* * *

><p>On one of the white beds, her tears sprung when she saw Len laying on it. His head rolled with bandage and his eyes closed. He has a dextrose attached on his elbow as drop of blood comes inside his body. "Tsukimori-kun…"<p>

"You can approach him. Just don't trip over the wired attached to him." The doctor said.

"Yes, thank you."

"I will leave for now. I have other patients to take care of." Then she disappeared.

I sat on a chair beside his bed and pushed locks of his hair on his cheek. "Tsukimori-kun…" I sobbed and cried while clutching his hand. "Why did you protect me? If you didn't do that then maybe you're not here lying on this bed, almost lifeless. It's my fault. I'm so reckless. You reminded me it's dangerous many times but I didn't listen. I'm sorry, ne? I'm—"

His fingers stirred and he groaned.

I stared at him with wide eyes as his eyes started opening. "Nnnngggg, ow, where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're in the hospital." I answered.

He looked at me and sighed. "Sheesh, why are you crying again?" he complained.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hands. "I was so worried. I thought you won't wake up…I thought you'll leave my side for protecting me. You're so stupid! Why did you protect me?! You idiot, idiot, idiot!"

He smiled slightly before patting my head. "Then, I'm sorry for making you worry, Hino." He apologized sincerely. "Lean closer."

I sniffed and complied.

He lifted my mask and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for not leaving me. I heard what you said with Yuuyi and others. You stood up beside me. You protected me after that. Thank you."

His words made me cry and I clung on his chest. "Tsukimori-kun!" I cried between hiccups.

"Hino," he whispered and placed his hand on my head. "It's fine now."

"Uuuuuu…" I cried, sitting on his bed now then let my head stay on his chest.

He closed his eyes as I also slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about that. It was quite busy in our school and since it's already sembreak, I found time to update this story. I will update: Love and Hate collide next.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks :**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEAK PEEK:<strong>_

Kaho on the couch as she wait for Len finish his conversation on the phone.

She stiffened when Mamori Tatsuya sat beside her. "Is this alright?' she whispered.

Kaho stiffly nodded.

Len placed the phone down. "I'm going to get something downstairs. Can I leave you two here without killing each other?"

Mamori smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Kaho nodded with a pout. "Sure."

Len then disappeared and Mamori swirled her drink. "So, you're Kahoko Hino, Len's fiancée?" she mumbled with menacing tone.

_Len? She's calling Tsukimori-kun without honorifics and on his first name as well….Who does she think she is?!_

Kaho nodded, confident before sipping his juice.

Mamori smirked. "Just want you to know that I was Len's girlfriend for almost three months. We just broke up because we were both busy we couldn't find time for each other."

She almost choked my drink.

"Oh, and another thing," Mamori started and looked at her with a glare and determines eyes. "Len will be mine. I will bring him back to my side. He's mine."

"Should I make another round of that drink?" Len asked, suddenly appearing then stretched. "But you guys can do it by yourselves right? Then, I-ll leave-"

Mamori stood and clung onto him. "Ne, Len, can you show me around?"

"Uh…"

She doesn't know what happened with her but she suddenly stood up and then took Len's free arm. "Tsukimori-kun…Shouldn't you teach me violin now? I want to try it now!"

Len suddenly felt torn.

Torn between his ex-girlfriend and the girl he's bound to marry. Who will he choose?


End file.
